


First night

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sorted out, the first years go to the common room of their House. It’s their first night at Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	First night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters from the Harry Potter realm belong to JKR. I’m not making any money, I’m just taking the boys out to play. I used to promise to put them back where I found them when I’m done, but I’m not so sure I’m going to do that anymore. I think they’re happier with me.  
> Betas: The most talented and accredited Ptyx and Ferporcel.

All the others were talking behind his back. He knew it. Yet, he didn't feel like talking to them.

 

He still couldn't believe he had let the Hat smooth talk him like that.

 

"Potter?"

 

He turned around, but there was no one in the common room.

 

"Are you lost, boy?"

 

Then he realized it was one of the portraits talking to him. He answered shyly. "No, sir."

 

"A Potter? Here in Slytherin? When has the world gone mad?"

 

The boy's green eyes widened when he read the label of the painting. "You're him! I have your name!"

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Dad told me I was named after two headmasters, one of them from Slytherin, probably the bravest man he ever met. You're Severus Snape!"

 

"And you are...?"

 

"Albus Severus Potter, sir. I was just sorted."

 

"You're Harry Potter's son?"

 

"Second son. James is the older one."

 

"Of course he'd name his first-born after his father," murmured the painting in disgust. "But what was he thinking? Albus Severus?"

 

"He told me you were a very brave man."

 

"That's a compliment, coming from him, I suppose. Gryffindors value bravery. But if you are in Slytherin, you must value something else."

 

"I suppose you're right, sir," said the boy dejectedly.

 

The painting kept an eye on the child, who was looking down. "I remember my first night here in Slytherin. The prefects welcomed us. Then they started spewing some poppycock about purity of blood. I was so naïve and angry. I believe that nowadays all this is in the past."

 

"Yes, sir." Albus Severus looked up at the painting. "Sir, do you mind if we talk every now and then?"

 

"Of course not. But it'd be best if you tried to talk to your own peers. I'm not sure how they view Slytherins at your home, but not all of us are evil overlords in the making. You can trust your housemates. They will stand up for you and take care of you."

 

"Even Scorpius Malfoy?"

 

"Make sure you keep clear from his grandfather and everything will be fine."

 

"And can you tell me about my grandparents some other time? Dad says he never met them. But you went to school with them."

 

"I'll agree to tell you stories about your grandmother. We were friends." There was a pause. "You have her eyes."

 

"That's what Grandma Weasley keeps telling me."

 

"You're a Weasley?"

 

"On my mother's side."

 

"The world has, indeed, come to an end, boy. The son of a Potter and a Weasley in Slytherin." The boy looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sure they will both be very proud of you."

 

"You really think so, sir?"

 

"You carry two important names, son. Better live up to them."

 

"All right, sir."

 

"Off to bed, then. It is past curfew. Don't want to lose points on your very first night, like your father used to do."

 

"Of course not."

 

"And if you play Quidditch, make sure you give those Gryffindors some Slytherin hell."

 

"Yes, sir.”

 

"That's a boy."

 

"Good night, sir."

 

"Good night, Albus Severus."

 

The End

 


End file.
